


Monitor and Abuse

by KillerKissed



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Medical Play, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, doctor X reader, dubcon, herman carter - Freeform, intercourse, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: All my works within the Dead By Daylight Series are and will be dubcon. Thank you!





	Monitor and Abuse

**Author's Note:**

> All my works within the Dead By Daylight Series are and will be dubcon. Thank you!

You had very little idea how you got here. There was nothing that gave you any clue. No one else here knows here. It was almost like an otherworldly force had brought you to this place. Whether that was friendly force or not, there was a level of uncertainty that kept you from making that decision. 

The other survivors had you told you a few things about this place. People would hunt you. You would wake up seemingly in different places often. These people chasing you wished for blood. They were almost unnatural. You assumed that they were not human but they used to be. There was one in particular that you had come into contact with. 

Doctor Herman Carter. 

The others just called him The Doctor. You had accidentally found an old identification card with his name on it upon hiding in the hospital. You should have never grown curious. It always killed the cat. 

The Doctor had found you hiding. He threw you over his shoulder and stomped down the hallways of the medical wing. You thought your life over. The others had foretold of such things. You’d be plastered on a hook to see some sort of thing reached from the sky and pluck you.

He did no such thing. 

Herman Carter tossed you on to a hospital bench, your breath getting knocked from you. It was one of those that the nurse would pull the paper down on the surface so it wouldn’t be cold. There was no such comfort to greet you. Despite your struggles, he strapped your arms down with leather. You kicked and squirmed against him. He raised his stick up to strike you, some horrid instrument of metal with spikes and blood. A scream erupted from your throat and you begged. 

“Check my pocket! Check it!” You closed your eyes for incoming pain. It never came. You opened one eye to look at The Doctor as his hand reached for your jeans. His fingers slipped into the fabric and pulled out the plastic rectangle that you somehow put your salivation into it. He regarded it with simple contemplation. You gasped for air, staring at him. “You were human once! Remember those days.” Your wrists gently tugged at the restraints while you bought time. “You don’t want to do this, Herman.” 

His fingers rubbed over the lamination. His face was horrifying in this state but you could guess years ago, he had a charming face. You flinched as he turned stared at you, his gaze snapping to your face with intensity. The Doctor leaned forward and clipped the I.D. on your shirt. His hands came down slowly across your body before coming down to grip the the sides of the table. You held your breath. Your heart rattled inside of your chest like it was about to come undone. Why did he touch you like that? 

The Doctor suddenly seemed to regain his attentions. He tossed his weapon to the side and it slammed against the floor with a thundering boom. You shook in your bed. He was suddenly on you, more animal than man or monster. You could feel the metal in his face rub against your skin. He put the stethoscope on suddenly, putting the ear pieces on his head and the metal to your chest as he ripped it up. You stared at him with wide eyes as Herman could most definitely hear your heart. His eyes flickered toward you. Before your very gaze, you could see him hatch an idea. His hands went to your jeans and they were shredded off. Your underwear followed a similar path. You jerked your arms against the leather straps once more as you tried to close your legs. His arms were strong. His hands wrapped around you ankles and yanked them into holders at the end of the bed. You were suddenly aware of how spread eagle you were. 

Herman pawed at your body, his hands grabbing and groping at your soft flesh. You whimpered and whined, struggling against his rough hands. The horrid part was that he knew what he was doing. There was still some part of his human brain that knew of carnal ways. His fingers manipulated your breasts. Although quite harsh, The Doctor had you whimpering. Your nipples were sensitive from the assault. He bit you with those horrid teeth, making your skin so aware of his body. You bucked up as you were overwhelmed and he pulled back. His hands examined your body, only to go between your legs and find you slick. There was shame in that. But it also felt so nice to be manhandled. 

You were brought from you thoughts at the sudden prod at your entrance. You glanced down to see his thick tip rubbing up and down between your folds. It sent little jolts through your body. You shuddered and shivered. You murmured something about how this was not what you meant about feeling human before your eyes rolled back in your head. He slid inside your warmth, his wide member spreading your inner walls with little resistance. The Doctor stayed still for a moment to adjust to being fully sheathed. The cool metal of the stethoscope came down on your chest again as he listened to your heart beat. Herman began a brutal pace after that. You breathed hard through your nose to not give satisfaction to sound. The squelch of your body gave you away enough as is. Herman pounded into you with unmatched stamina. There was no wavering in his pace. Your jaw finally went slack when he continued to bottom out inside of you. His tip pressed the deepest pleasures inside. You moaned for him. It was filled with shame. It echoed off the walls and back into your ears. You tried to hide your face and you couldn’t. There was no escape from this. 

Herman continued to push with every thrust. You were seeing stars. A gasp came forward when you felt the start of an orgasm. You gripped your leather restraints as the whole bed started to shake with how he took you. It squeaked against the marble floor. There was a soft thud where it hit against the walls. You would be worried if this was any other location. You were suddenly aware of exactly where you were. Herman’s thirsts faltered when you both heard the sound of a generator go off. A sliver of panic went through you. 

“Don’t leave, Herman.” You tried to reach and grab him, stuck by the straps. “Stay with me, Herman.” You coaxed him with your hips, trying the best to grind back against him. 

He gripped your hips hard and went back to his ruthless pace. The curling in your stomach was tightening as he began again. You mewled for him, keeping his thoughts away from the generators and the other survivors. You were not selfless in this act. The way he pounded your hole until you couldn’t see straight was selfish on its own. You cried to the world as your toes curled. The inner walls tightened around his cock, twitching with pleasure. You hung on to the straps as you quaked. You fell limp as Herman continued to have his way with you, erratic in all actions now. The lights of the medical wing were flickered crazier than usual. You just closed your eyes and let the waves of your orgasm float you away. You felt loss as the monster above you pulled out. You opened your eyes only to have him spill his seed all over your body. You were correct in him being inhuman for his cum just kept coming, coating you in layer of it. 

Another generator sounded off in the distance. Herman Carter collected himself and grabbed his weapon, disappearing into the dark. You were so high off the experience you forgot all about being stuck on the slab.


End file.
